Frosted Halloween
by LoveWhatsDifferent
Summary: You can Kinda Guess from the title Spirit of Halloween is a Female who may or may not fall in Love with a Winter Bringer know as Jack Frost. Rated M for Later on Content. Do not own any characters not even Halloween she Belongs to I'mtheawesomessdemonever. Own nothing Lines puns song or picture.
1. Chapter 1

A year after Pitch was Defeated.

Halloween's pov

It was only two weeks until Halloween. I was excited to have great Halloween once again it's my favorite Holiday of course. Since I am the Halloween Spirit Hah I bet you thought that the Spirit oh Halloween was like the guy from 'Nightmare before Christmas' me.

But your dead wrong. I am a Curvacious Teen although i'm 301 but I look like i'm 17. I have long dark brown hair that swirls at the ends fallowing down my lower back at the back of my thighs.I have bright green eyes with a few bright orange ring in the iris. I wear a large black witch hat with a orange band around it.

I wear a Black Dress that hangs off the shoulders the sleeves are long and leaving a large gap to put my hands though the other sleeve. The dress falls to my knees a second layer above it that is orange and shinny. I have Black stockings and black heels.

My Wand is a like a staff with a pumpkin head on it and designs all around it. I have a Broom that's all black but has an orange band wrapping around the stick.

At the moment. I'm going to a Kid's party him and his friend who was Jamie Bennett invited me to come so I said sure. They were good kids. I heard the sounds of the music as I walked across the fence. Entering the house I was greeted by all the kids.

"Yes you came!I thought you were going to be to busy!"Jamie said I scuffled his hair. "I'm never to busy for a Halloween now let's get this start!" I shouted a smile on my face while making deco changes. I have to say it looked amazing the Kids started twirling to the music when the song 'Calling all the monster' came on

I danced with Jamie since he asked me. He seemed amazed at how good I was to dancing at Halloween music which just made me laugh. "It's time to go smash the pinata.!" some mom shouted. "Yes! Halloween will you help me ?" he asked I looked at his eyes.

"Sure Jamie." I said he grabbed my hand. "Can we ride on your broom later?" he asked me. I shook my head. "Maybe some other time okay." he looked at me and whined. "Aw why" I leaned to his ear. "Because the other Kids will get jealousy" he nodded understanding.

"Okay here hold the bat" I said giving it to him he gripped it tightly as I lifted him onto my shoulder. "Now swing as hard as you can" I said he did making it bust open with the help of my magic. I let him down as the children rushed to the candy

A hour later.

Jamie and his Friends had a big smile on their faces. "I have to go Jamie alright see you on Halloween~" I smiled at him he nodded and watched me fly away on my broom. I headed to my place so I can finish getting ready for Halloween

About half way there I forgot to give the kids their pumpkins...Fuck. I turned around and flew back.

Jack's pov

I was sitting on my staff I was waiting for Jamie who said he was going to a party for Halloween. During Halloween I always had a frown on my face. Is there even a Halloween spirit. If there is I never seen him,

"There you are jack!" my thoughts stopped as I looked up to see Jamie who was smiling and looking at his candy. "So how was the party?" I asked he smiled. "Awesome. Everyone played Games and I got to Dance with Halloween." he said I stared at him "Halloween?"

He nodded taking out the fake vampire teeth he had. "Here have one!" he said pulling out a Chocolate bar and handed it to me. "Jamie" I said looking at him. "It's a bar of chocolate from haven how would anyone say no.?" he laughed I smiled.

"I guess your right!" I took a bit of the treat as Jamie started to walk I fallowed on my staff. "So anything interesting happened?" I asked he looked for the key to his house. "Oh yeah!" he said remembering as he walked into his house.

"Jackel (the other boy) and me Intived a surpise guest who was around you age" I fallowed him nodded my head. "Was she cool?" I asked touching the walls creating frost patterns. Jamie nodded immmediately. "She was epic! Great to play to all of us and awesome to get along with. She even helped me hit the pinata!" Jamie said lowering his voice.

Knowing his Family was most likely to be asleep by now. He happily went up the stairs. "Aww man you should have seen her how she danced it was incredible." I laughed at him as we went to his room. "Sounds like someone's got a crush!" I snickedered. "Hey!Do not!" he yelled back. I sushed him as we heard someone groan next door.

We tiptode to his bedroom, "that was close" Jamie said closing the door. "Too close...anyway,she was an awesome person" he went on. "She does sound like a pretty cool person" He went to a mirror trying to get the make up off. "I would like if you could met her. You two could be really good firends" he said I looked at him then shrughed.

"Sure we could,If she believes after all" I sighed. Knowing her age she probaly doesn't beileve in me or anyone else. "Of course she believes." I looked at him in surpise, "She is Halloween Raven night, after all" he said finally getting the make up off. He said it to quick for me to understand. "Who?" I asked.  
"You know Halloween Raven night. The spirit of Halloween it's in her name."He got my attention then, "Did you just say...Do you mean there is such spirit?" I asked Jamie looked confused.

"You've never met her before?" he asked putting down the cape and bag he had. "Well? I was begininng to think that was no such thing." he grabbed Pj's and walked to the door. "Well now that you know, you might get a chance to meet her" he left to get changed.

Halloween's pov.

I gave the kids their pumpkins though I had one left which was Jamie where I head. But on my way there something qucik passed by me my wonder got the best of me. And I fallowed but lost sight of it while I landed ontop of a roof. I sighed in defeat and right before I was about to leave a voice came behide me.

"Ello mate"My eyes wided slightly as I threw a Black Flaming pumpkin with purple and oragne streaks swirling around it. The figure moved just in time as it blew into a smoke of pumpkin. 'I missed' the figure let out a grasp. "Crikey"

The figure looked at me with his eyes glaring. "They Ain't kiddin' when they say you'll blow whoever into smithereens, you ankel biter" it said.I noticed his Australian accent, then the pointy ears witht eh tail. "Bunny!"i said as lowered the pumpkin I was about throw.

"You Caught me off Guard my what's up Bunnymund?" I smiled as he came into clear view his hight always mocked me. I was like 5'7 or something. "I've been better, Knowing that you almost killed me" he said with sarcastsim dripping.

I giggled. "Good to know" he smiled to. "You haven't changed much still have that figure" I growled a little. "Something wrong with my figure?" I asked he shook his head. Ears twitching a little. "So how's Halloween comin' gonna be fun?" he asked I smirked laughing "Of course ever year it's always fun Bunny, Everything will be done once I add a touch of magic to to it."

He shook his head. "Magic eh?" I laughed harder. "Don't underestimate anything Bunny Honey" he twicthed at the nick name you used. "Anyway, I have no time to chit-chat and talk of old times with a cuppa, can't waste too much time these days" he gave a nodded making me confused.

I was grabbed suddenly by two Yeti's "You son's of Bitches let me go! Oi! Don't grabbed there!" I shouted out they threw me into a bag. I felt my self get thrown are you fucking kiddin me I quickly transformed into a white cat with Black Paws. I landed on my feet thank you insticts.

I heard Voices soon. "Are ya sure you got her Bunny?The Bag looks awfully small!" a Russian voice said. 'Wait that sounds like north' I thought. Bunny argured back. "I swear she was in there, Hey you two you threw her in right? See!" he said

"So Honey bunny had a part of this?" I mutttered under my breath. Moving from under my hat my Bright Green and orange eyes caught amber ones they belonged to a curious Elf. I grinned and waved at me quickly.

I smiled a little and crawled all the way out the brightness was horrible. Fuck turn some lights off.! I looked around with my now large eyes. (still in cat form).This place was so cheery didn't like it as much toys were flying around simlessly though I admitt that was pretty cool.

I saw Yeti's and a Large globe with golden light on it though it was somewhere close to one at my temple. Way far away. I looked at the Guaridans who had not seen me just yet. North and Bunny were having a fight like that was something new. Tooth was flying around with her fairies talking way to fuckin' fast.

Sandy was sitting down on floor asleep as a Elf drank from his cup that was in his hands. A elf poked me a little and rang his bell infornt of me my cat insticts made me attack it hitting it back and forth. Dam you Cat instincts! I played until I felt all eyes on me I stopped noticing their confused looks. Well not Tooth she was looking at like I was the most adorable thing.

"Meow?" I asked titling my head. Damn it I panicked.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's pov

Halloween Stretched as Jack Conutied to stare. "I would love if ya stopped staring at me" she said Jack blinked and looked away blushing, She turned to Bunnymund "Care to explain Honey Bunny" she said using his nickname for a reason. While he blushed and scratched his head

"Honey Bunnuy?" the frost boy asked laughing on the ground rolling around clutching his sides. "Oh my god it's hurts" Jack said still laughing. "Shut ye up you big wally!" Bunnymund shouted in annoyance.

"I think you already knew Halloween"Tooth said while huggging her "Congratudlations!" the woman grunted and pushed the Fairy off her. "Hey Hold up for one damn second. Me a Guardian Sweetie Please!It's two weeks before Halloween I ain't got enough time to learn everything.." She sighed pushing her bangs out of her eye. (Covered her right eye compelty.) "There's got to be a Mistake!" she shouted Bunnymund hoped over to her and gave a reassuring smile, "Hey,Don't worry about little ankel biter!" she sighed.

Then asked "Do I even have a choice?" Jake stood up since he was done with laughing on the floor. "That's what I asked them too". Tooth smiled at her and shook her head. "Nope!You are a Guardian" she lagughed she sat down on the floor then whispered "A Guaridan..." Staring at the floor her eyes snapped up. "But I can't be!" Determintion can be seen in her eyes.

"It's just not who I am. What have I done to become a Guaridan. I'm Just a girl who pranks and enjoys playful scares plus hanging out with kids in fancy costumes or go going to halloween party or being with friends. I'm nothing of a Guardian!" Halloween said sighing right after looking at the floor she was sitting on. "I'm sorry but you got the wrong girl. I'm no Guardian" she said in a sadden tone.

"Halloween, may seem hard to believe but we weren't given a choice when we were chosen either" tooth said resting a hand on her left shoulder. "But we all have a center inside of us to help protect the weak, that is why we are always here to fight for them the children who believe in us" Halloween looked up in the purple eyes staring at her and sighed.

"I Just..." she muttered. "Don't worry you can give it time since Halloween is just around the corner" Frost boy smirked at you the hints of care in his smirk. "And when you're done with that then it shall be Christmas! The Best season of the year!"North's Booming voice said. "Hey!" Halloween and Bunnymund argued back at him, "Don't you dare think that ma' eggs are nothin', mate!" Bunny jumped infornt of north. And they started to aruge.

So she went to talk with sandy Who was happy to see he left soon after. Halloween sighed then saw a Fire slowly she walked over to it. It was in the back room the fire flickered inside it's chamber. She got lost in her thoughts not paying attention to the Frost boy coming up behide her. "Don't let it get to you too much,You're like a female version of they told me that I was a guardian" she looked at him and scoffed.

He had a slight grin on his face his icy blue eyes staring at her as the flicker of the flame light mirrored in his eyes. "Ya Know I started to believe you weren't real" he stated she looked at him now curious. "What made you change you mind?" she asked "A Friend of mine told me about you not to long ago,Name Jamie Bennett ring a bell?" he asked.

She blinked a few times. "Jamie he was dressed as a vampire for a Halloween party. Nice boy if you ask me"he chuckled then leaned on his staff. "Jack Frost" he held his hand out in a greeting way. "Halloween Raven's Night." She said. He looked at her the smirked. "Heard you're a prankster" he said "Heard you were a trouble maker" she bit back at him. "Okay, you win this round" she giggled at him.

"So what's it's like to be a guardian?" She asked. "Well, it's not so bad once you start.I thought I had to stay here the whole time and think of new ideas of how to make kids happy." He pointed his staff at everyone else. "They're mainly the ones who do that, I just be who I am and make kids happy by doing so." he said with a smile

"What do you do?" she asked looking at him. "Snow days,Snow ball fights,Make some frosty decorations, you get the picture" she nodded biting her lower lip. She smiled at him but then a Yeti busted though the door speaking to fast to understand.

She noticed something in it's hands "A messenger?" North asked. Both Halloween and Jack looked at North as he walked to the Yeti and grabbed whatever it was from it's hands. It crawled in annoyance then it notice Halloween. "Mi'lady!" it fluttered it's wings flying to Hallowen landed in her breast which were noticable a little.

"Oh Shadow what is it?" she asked one of her bat minions. "It's the temple...He...your kingdom.."her eyes widen. "What happened?" she asked taking a breath the bat looked at her "Mi'lady it's the temple!.It's under attack! We tried to keep them under bay but they wouldn't leave!"The bat Cired

Halloween looked like she's been shot or something she looked down at the bat her eyes. "Who the fuck is attacking my temple?How far have they reached?" she asked panic now showing, She was worried if they got into the temple it's over for Halloween and then the kids will stop beileve in her and she'll Vanish. "When I left Mi'Lady they had made it though the doors and the attackers were fearlings.I have reasons to beileve Pitch is be hide this."

"Pitch That son of a mother fuckin Bitch!" she shouted the bat flew out of her grip that was tighting. "Pitch Is attacking your place?" Jack asked she nodded and walked to the balcony. "Hey, Where do you think you're going?" Norht asked "To save my Holiday!" she snapped. "You ain't going anywhere,"Bunny smiled at her. "Without us By your side"

She looked confused but smiled. "Come! We must hurry to the sleigh!" North said grabbing his Jacket and swords and hat. She smiled and asked "You're going to help me?" he looked at you with a smirk. "Of course, you are a Guardian now after all" Jack said Patting your shoulder. "Quickly Quickly move fast!" They ran out of the room she grabbed her bat. "We'll meet you in the sky" Before they could say anything she jumped out an opened window.

AS she said they met her in the sky. They flew when he was about to say throw a snow globe Halloween gasp. "Shit!" she felt dizzy she knew what it was they took down one of the ribs of the Temple and it told her by cracking her own rib. She fell off her broom and jack saved her.

"What happened?!" he asked. "They took down on of the ribs of the Temple." she clutched her side where is was hurting. "We need to hurry!" She shouted. Going though the Portal they made it. "We need to land! Where?" North asked.

Halloween Sat up and pointed "There land there" he did so. They all got out and were amazed at the temple and started to fight. Halloween made her way to find pitch. Though she had him he put her in a nightmare and escaped taking away something that was personal to her.

Jack's pov.

I looked for Halloween and found her she laid there out cold she was having a nightmare I could tell I tired waking her up but it didn't work so sandy gave her happy dreams. She woke up moments later as Sandy and the others looked around for others and the damage.

"Hey Halloween?" I asked she opened her eyes nad blinked at me. "Cold" she said I noticed the parts where I was touching her turned blood as froze showed. I moved away qucikly. "Sorry!" I said, She sighed. "I'm okay...!"she let out a shirek of war.

"HE just made it Personally!"She shouted. "When I find I'm..." she trailed off into goresion details. I walked up to her. "What did he take?" I asked she calm down and now looked sad she looked like she was going to cry but wouldn't let her self.

"It doesn't matter. But I am going to get that back. But first I need to see how bad this effect Halloween."she said I saw a tear drip from her eyes onto the ground. For some reason it pained me to see her so upset.

"I'll help you"I offered she looked at me and hugged me. "Thank you" she said. I blushed and embraced her to.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack's pov

It was two days before Halloween. I flew to Halloween's place I wanted to see it in full swing alive and not destoryed I was amazed they had every thing fix. I saw the back from yesterday. "Hey Where's Halloween?" he pointed to a tower. "Thanks" I flew up there ingoring the looks from what looked like undead warriors.

There was window there large enough to go though and looked through. I looked in to Catch Halloween changing I blushed and looked away. I notice her she was dressed now I knocked on the window causing her to turn around to look at me she didn't have her hat on and she wore a silk Purple Dress.

She walked over to me and Pushed opened the window. "Jack what are you doing here?"She asked me "I wanted to get to know the Halloween Spirit." I said with a smirk. She looked at me her eyes dazed but she smiled. "Okay sure." I held out a hand for her she grabbed it and I flew with her.

I blushed as we held hands but we arrived at a forest outside her her place. "So Frost boy...What you want to know?" she asked me as we landed. "Well first off Is Halloween you past life name?" I asked She looked confused and titled her head. "Past Life?" I looked at her. "So you don't know either just like I did." I chuckled at her.

While she blushed of embarrassment. "what are you talking about frost don't laugh at me.!" she shouted. I smiled at her and shook my head. "Don't worry i'll take you to tooth some day to show you." I said she looked at me I noticed her feet were bare. "So how about you tell me about you Meh?Frost boy?" I looked at her.

"Well..." I started at her for a little she had a smile on her face while her eyes were staring at me caringly as I explained. "Well you got quite a story" she said. I looked at her and rubbed the back of my Neck. "Hey frost boy?" she asked I looked at her and was hit in the face with a snow ball making me fall back of the stump I was sitting on.

I lifted my head to see her giggling it was really cute. "Oh your gonna pay for that.!" I threw one at her and I missed. "You missed me Frosty~" she sang while moving on to the lake with a snow ball I chased after her to were we were going back and forth with Snow balls.

It looked like a draw when she smiled and thew a pumpkin at me it went up in smoke. "Have some Halloween Baby!" she giggled I fallowed her as she floated over the ice. I floated up with her as we chased each other in the air. 

We were smiling and laughing. "Hey Frosty can you make a Snow man with me?" she asked as we stopped flying and laid in the snow. "Sure why never made one?" I asked she nodded. "To tell you there truth this is the first time i've been in snow." I sat up with a surprised look on my face.

"So let's make one" I said with a smile. We did so. When we were done she shook her head. "I gotta an Idea" she took of the head and hat and made a large pumpkin appeared She placed it on top ad placed her a top hat on it. "Halloween and Winter mix?"she asked with a smiled. I Nodded "Looks great" I said.

She gave me a smile which made me smile back at her we talk a little bit more. It felt great to talk to her she understood the jokes I made and puns along with my ideas and thoughts she undestood me...

"Hey Jack?" I looked at her snapping out of my thoughts. "Yeah?" I asked.

She grabbed my hand. "Come on let's go near Jamie's house I want to show you something." she said I nodded and flew us there. We landed and she pulled me over to a shop. "Look Look!" she said while pulling me. "What what is it?" I asked she stopped and pointed at the jewelry through the window. "That's Beautfuil" I said.

"Why did you want me to see it?" I asked looking back at the necklace that had a Steam punk key with a blue stone. She just smiled and Giggled. "You'll find out some day~" she sang. I just smiled back at her. "But that's no fair" I said.

I watched her twirl in the dress. "Who ever said I was Fair after all I am the spirit of Halloween.!" she started to walked down the street I fallowed her listen to her sing she sound amazing though the sound was creepy.

Boys and girls of every age  
Wouldn't you like to see something strange

Come with us and you will see  
This our town of Halloween

This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Pumpkins scream in the dead of night

This is Halloween, everybody make a scene  
Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright  
It's our time, everybody scream  
In this Time of Halloween

I am the one hiding under your bed  
Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red

I am the one hiding under yours stairs  
Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair

This is Halloween, this is Halloween

Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!  
In this time we call home  
Everyone hail to the pumpkin song

In this time don't we love it now  
Everybody's waiting for the next surprise

Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can  
Something's waiting no to pounce, and how you'll scream!

Scream! This is Halloween  
Red 'n' black, slimy green

Aren't you scared  
Well, that's just fine

Say it once, say it twice  
Take a chance and roll the dice  
Ride with the moon in the dead of night

Everybody scream, everybody scream

In our town of Halloween

I am the clown with the tear-away face  
Here in a flash and gone without a trace

I am the who when you call, Who's there?  
I am the wind blowing through your hair

I am the shadow on the moon at night  
Filling your dreams to the brim with fright

This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!  
Halloween! Halloween!

Tender lumplings everywhere  
Life's no fun without a good scare

That's our job, but we're not mean  
In our town of Halloween

In this Time  
Don't we love it now

Everybody's waiting for the next surprise  
Halloween night might catch you in the back  
And scream like a banshee  
Make you jump out of your skin  
This is Halloween, everybody scream  
Wont' ya please make way for a very special guy

Our Girl Halloween is Queen of the Pumpkin patch  
Everyone hail to the Pumpkin Queen, now!

This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!

In this time we call home  
Everyone hail to the pumpkin song

When she had finished I clapped she blushed a little making me smile. "You look cute when you blush" I said which I didn't mean to. I Blushed also causing her to giggle. "So do you" she said lightly bumpimg me with her hip.

We smiled when our names were called. "Halloween! Jack!" we looked up to see Jamie who hugged Halloween I ruffled his hair. "are you two out on a date?" he asked me and Halloween blushed deeply. We were silent till Halloween spoke. "I guess you could call it that Jamie anyway your to young to know about that...Are you ready for Halloween?" she asked

I noticed her smile which caused me to stare at her in a daze she seemed so motherily. "You bet!" was all I heard from their converstation minutes later Halloween called my name for the fifth time. "Frost hello Snow to Frost?" she asked waving her hand infornt me.

I snapped back to reatily. "Hm?Sorry what?" I asked " I wanted to know if you and Halloween can come to a party we are having on Halloween night" Jamie said. I looked at him Halloween parties not really my thing. I felt a tug on my hoodie I looked over to see Halloween her chest flashing me making me blush and go hard.

"Come on Jack. I'd love to dance with you~" She purred. I looked at her eyes. "S Sure" I said. "Hey Halloween you think you can help me improve my costume?" Jamie asked her. "Sure" I looked at her. "Good luck with that um I got to go it was nice hang out with you Halloween!" I said flying away to go take care of my hard on.


End file.
